


I Bet I Looked Cool

by kingdomkey



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tales of Legendia
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkey/pseuds/kingdomkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something I wrote in ten minutes for a pal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bet I Looked Cool

"There! See?" Sora crossed his arms and grinned. At his feet was a man twice his size knocked out cold. "Told you I'd get the hang of this sneaky stuff."

"You tackled him from the side; I'd hardly call that sneaky. Now we have to waste time waiting for him to regain consciousness," Jay replied, eyes narrow.

Sora's arms fell to his sides. "Oh... Oops." He nudged the man's hip with his toes. "Well... He'll come around! I'll find something to tie him up with 'til then." Luckily for him, Jay brought rope with him for interrogating purposes. Sora did as promised, propping the man up against a wall.

"I did pretty well my first time, huh?" Hands on his hips, Sora leaned closer to his friend. "I bet you're impressed."

"You were a mess."

Sora frowned, keeping an eye on their still unconscious target. "I bet I looked cool..."


End file.
